Timos Defíant
Timos Defíant is a 2017 introduced and all around character. They are owned by Filip of Mount Honora . Please do not edit without her permission unless you are an admin. Thank you! Timos is the son of The Prince in The Little Mermaid. Timos is a Rebel because they do not want to break the heart and help lead to the death the next Little Mermaid. Character Personality Unfortunately for them, Timos is sterotyped as a wealthy and prideful son of a prince, destined to inherit large plains of lush farmland, beaches with beautiful wildlife, forests full of hunting game, and palaces made with splendor. This is extremely untrue and few people know the true story of Timos. They are a shy and quiet person. Due to their handsome and appealing appearance, many students are attracted to them. Although their crowd of followers is not as large as Daring Charming's, it is still quite a number enough to overwhelm Timos. Because of this, the word privacy is not in Timos' dictionary. Despite Timos' (rare) pleas Headmaster Grimm, they are not granted any personal time, with the exception of their usage of the facilities and resting periods. Even so, Timos is not quite sure they are always left alone. Those who know Timos well would know about their struggle with depression and gender identity, as well as sexual orientation. It can be surprising how much knowledge is fantasized and assumed about Timos when almost all of it is false, rumors spread by the paparazzi. Timos keeps their family problems to themself, which is a major source for their depression and sad mood. It is on rare occasions when Timos has a lighter, happier mood. Appearance Timos is a medium figure of a thin stature, with a slight build on their upper arms. Their skin is pale and often flushed a light pink from the embarassment of hot, sweaty bodies around them constantly. Timos' eyes are a piercing light blue, and their eyelashes are slightly thicker and darker than average, and they almost looks as though they have eyeliner on them. A light golden brown shade, Timos' hair is thin and slightly wavy. Timos' face is dotted with freckles around their cheeks and nose. This look is handsome to many people and is the source of Timos' lack of privacy, and a cause that helped lead to their depression. Hobbies Gaming Timos likes to play online videogames, and thus they met Kaila Karatiroyska, one of their only true friends. Timos is not the greatest at gaming as they do not have very much time to practice, let alone play, but have a talent which could become very strong if it were to be strengthened by practice. Singing This hobby Timos keeps to himself because they are afraid of being teased by one of the many bullies around the school. Instead, they sing tunes to musicals in a small voice while showering. Relationships Family Father Timos is very close to their father, although they think their father is a little bit on the foolish side. Timos' father, Prince Archos, encourages them to follow their own path instead of the one paved for them. Mother Timos couldn't hate a person more! At a very young age, she left his family. She has finally convinced her husband to share his bank accounts with her, and the moment she had access to them, she robbed him of his wealth and ran away. Timos has vowed to kill her even though they know they would never have the strength to do something of the sort. Neveretheless, she is another factor in Timos' depression. Friends Kaila Kariatiroyska A girl he met on an online game, the two quickly bonded and chatted a lot. They have yet to meet in person due to the distance between their realms, but both hope to make it happen soon. Conversations between the two often include life at school and exchanging tips on how to improve one's game. Enemies Blondie Lockes Not quite an enemy but a hinderance, Blondie is one of the main journalists who covers Timos and their life. Although her reporting is slightly more truthful than other stories, she also brings in the most followers. Romance TBA Pet Genghis is Timos' husky and racing dog. He is a strong and agile, and sometimes Timos wishes they could trade places. They are good friends and companions. Outfits Signature - Rebels Timos has a pale blue oxford shirt with an Ever After High emblem sewn on the left side. They have a royal blue jacket made of denim with golden cuffs, rolled halfway up their arms. Timos had a thick gold ring with a ruby in the center that they wear on their right ring finger. They have black jeans with a copper belt. Their shoes are hightop Converses that are black with gold laces and touches of blue, floral, fleur de lis - like shapes. Timos has a small copper crown with sapphires and amethysts in the different segments of the crown. The crown is handamade and has been passed down through generations. Legacy Day Similar to their Signature, Timos' Legacy Day pays more homage to their kindom. Their oxford shirt is white and the emblem is their family's crest instead. A royal blue cape that reaches the floor (and an additional foot or two), with golden tassels hanging off of the sides. The crown is much larger, in fact, a bit to large for Timos' head, made of pure gold (quite a burden for one's head!) and is encrusted with differnet gems of cool colors, representing the sea. It still has much less magnificence than the Charming family's regal headwear, but Timos still loves it very much. Trivia *Timos is French. *Their birthday is September 12th, therefore they are a Virgo. *They are bigender and use them/they pronouns, although use 'Prince' and 'son' titles due to being assigned male at birth. *Timos is extremely gay and has had crushes on Dexter Charming. *Between ages 6 and 11, Timos' father was convinced his son had a disorder of some sort, even though every doctor in the land told him his son was perfectly healthy. *The name 'Timos' is meant to be a variant of 'Timothy', which means honor. *Their last name, 'Defíant', is an accented version of the word defiant. **Combined, Timos' name can be translated to Honorably Defiant. *Originally, their first name was going to be Arthur. Gallery Inktober day ? neutral by zia.jpg|Legacy Day - What if Timos signed the Storybook of Legends? Timos!!! pure and good.png|By the amazing Zena!!!! <3 Art To-do List *Profile art (webisode style) *Book art *Legacy Day I'll leave it at that for now... Category:Bigender Category:Rebels Category:Timos Defíant Pages Category:Filip of Mount Honora Category:French Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Gay Category:LGBTA+ Category:Work in Progress Category:Princes